Iris vs. Legion
Description It is guaranteed that this battle will cause a lot of property damage as these two kaiju take a crack at each other to see who was the most powerful enemy that the Guardian of the Universe had ever faced. Interlude Hiro: Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe and Friend to All Children. It all began many millennia ago, when an ancient advanced civilization known as Atlantis found a way to play god and created life, called the Gyaos. MBStarscream: Predictably, they got outta control and turned Atlantis into their playground until the Atlanteans created the Ninja Turtle on Kaiju-oids to put an end to their terror. Hiro: Since then, Gamera has gotten into mighty brawls with loads of other enemies such as Guiron, Barugon, Viras and Jiger, but none of those come close to the challenge today's fighters managed to give our turtle hero. MBStarscream: Iris, the Guardian of the South... Hiro: And Legion, the alien silicon lifeform. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Iris Hiro: The year was 1999. A young girl named Ayana Hirasaka, whose parents were inadvertently killed by Gamera during his previous battle with Gyaos four years prior, came across a stone egg sealed within her village temple. The egg hatches a small tentacled creature, whom the girl names "Iris" after her dead pet cat. MBStarscream: Iris formed a link with Ayana through an orichalcum pendant, and became the focus of Ayana's quest for revenge as she seeked to raise her own monster and take vengeance against Gamera, but things would go horribly wrong when Iris tried to absorb her in the process of his growth. Hiro: Ayana's classmate managed to free her from Iris' cocoon, but he left his lair and killed half of the village's populace, later growing into its 99-meter tall adult form. Attempts made by the military to destroy him ended in failure, leaving Gamera to do the job once again. MBStarscream: And despite it being the most life-threatening moment of his life, his final battle with Iris ended with him emerging victorious when he absorbed the plasma Iris fired and used the stump of the hand he blew off to create a fist of plasma by manipulating the energy and putting Captain Falcon to utter shame. We see Gamera defeating Iris with his Vanishing Fist technique. Hiro: On his back, Iris has a hard carapace similar to a turtle shell that also serves as protection, as if he wasn't durable enough to withstand attacks from the army and Gamera. MBStarscream: Like Gamera, Iris has his own orichalum bead that can be used as medium to telephatically communicate with Ayana, strengthening it, and has four VERY long tentacles that can be used to absorb nutrients from other organism. They were also used to deflect Gamera's fireballs. Hiro: Each tentacle is tipped by a bony arrow head shaped covering that can open. It can fire the same sonic beam as the Gyaos, and Iris can form light emitting membranes on his tentacles to serve as wings for flight. MBStarscream: Iris' arms sport one retractable blade on each, where the blades can seaily pierced through Gamera's shell as if it were nothing and can also absorb body fluids like its tentacles. Hiro: Iris can analyze the DNA of any creature from the body fluids it absorbs via its arm blades, and he can also manipulate its own chromosones to adapt and evolve to suit its environments, like Gamera and the Gyaos. MBStarscream: ANOTHER similarity he shares with Gamera is that he has jet propulsion for flight, using plasma to fly as well as his wings. However he is more dependent on his plasma than his wings, so there was almost no point. Hiro: Iris' monstrous strength is capable of pushing around and overpowering Gamera, who pushed over an object that weighed 3000 tons in a previous movie, and Gamera has gotten stronger since then, yet Iris still overpowered him. MBStarscream: He even came close to outright KILLING him. What happened to the lightheartedness in the Showa era?! Hiro: You know that's been dead for decades, right? Anyways, just because he was perhaps Gamera's ultimate challenge didn't mean he was invincible. His tentacles can be severed and he is incapable of regenerating wounds. MBStarscream: But if this is a guy who almost ended the life of Gamera himself, then you got yourself a powerful dude that you shouldn't take lightly. Gamera and Iris roar at each other. Legion Hiro: A year had passed since the battle between Gamera and the Gyaos in 1995, and Japan had struggled to rebuild its cities in the meantime. The military had kept a cautious vigil on the nation's coast, but so far Gamera had yet to return. MBStarscream: But they would end up really needing him when a race of extraterrestrial silicon-based monsters named the Symbiotic Legion arrived on Earth in a meteorite that crashed near Sapporo. The meteorite caused strange lights to appear in the sky, and also drastically elevated the oxygen levels in the surrounding air. ''' Hiro: Two Soldier Legion raided a nearby brewery, where they disintegrated the glass on the beer bottles to absorb the silicon. Eventually, the Legion congregated in the subway under Sapporo, where they attacked a train and brutally killed several passengers. In the tunnel, the Legion planted a giant flower, which grew rapidly and eventually broke up through the street and became prominently visible. '''MBStarscream: When the military made an attempt to destroy the flower that failed, Gamera himself stepped in and did the job, which angered the Soldiers into swarming him and nearly killing him until they were attracted to a nearby electrical transformer, which electrocuted them all to death. Hiro: Then, from the ground rose the colossal queen Legion. Rising into the air, she planned to raid a new region and plant another of her species' strange reproductive flowers. Soaring into the sky, two F-15s began to pursue this new horror, in hopes of dealing the monster a final, fatal blow. After the battle subsided however, all that could be recovered was an enormous wing in the middle of the ocean. MBStarscream: Legion was declared dead until she suddenly resurfaced 'i'n an airfield in Sendai. Fortunately, Gamera arrived in an attempt to subdue the monster, but was forced to hold back his true potential in an attempt to save the evacuees below. Hiro: Brutally injuring Gamera, Legion soon took her leave, for the gargantuan flower that lie in the city prepared to launch its seed into space at any moment. Gamera quickly realized the futility of a conventional assault, so he sacrificed his body to prevent the seed from escaping into space. Due to the extreme oxygen levels that the flowers produced, the resulting reaction decimated Sendai in a blazing fireball. Gamera, as it seemed, had fought his final battle. MBStarscream: Meanwhile, the failure of the previous Legion Flowers signaled desperation in Legion's cold, calculating mind. She began to head to the base of Mt. Akayuka, determined to make a final flower. The Japanese Self-Defense Force however, was bent on taking down this demonic creature once and for all. This proved to be a difficult task, for Legion's horn beam was far too powerful, and it continued to eradicate the military resistance. Hiro: All seemed lost, until Gamera was finally revived in the desolate crater that was once Sendai. The Symbiotic Legion swarm was sent to intercept the heroic turtle, but the creatures were attracted to a nearby transformer, upon which they were destroyed by nearby air support. Legion was now left alone to wage war against her mortal enemy. MBStarscream: And after a fight that went on for long and was ''not ''easy, Gamera finally put Legion's conquest of Earth to a permanent finish by absorbing some of the Earth's Mana energy, and fired the ultimate attack in his book: The Ultimate Mana Blast, which destroyed that fucker in seconds! Hiro: An unimaginable height of 140 meters and a weight of 600 metric tons, Legion, along with Iris, were unlike any foe Gamera had ever encountered. She can recognize electromagnetic waves of all wavelengths and fire a blue beam of focused microwaves that is fired from her nasal horn. MBStarscream: She can also fire the Butte Legion by opening her horn, a beam which possesses major destructive powers, being able to destroy a manufacturing facility with a few blasts, and even put holes in Gamera's shell. It is sharp enough to leave cuts in Gamera's body and it should be noted that Gamera's hands were burned when he ripped off the top part, implying that this heats Legion's shell to an extremely high temperature. Hiro: If her horn is ever torn or blasted off, she can produce crimson laser tendrils from the resulting wound. They can move about freely and have extremely high temperatures, letting them cut through Gamera's shell easily. The extra clawed limbs that form a crown around Legion's head can produce different types of electromagnetic waves to deflect missiles and neutralize Gamera's fireballs. If they are damaged, however, they cannot completely counter strong projectiles. MBStarscream: Legion's legs have incredibly sharp tips which are capable of cutting through many different materials, and are easily able to injure Gamera by being able to break through his shell, and her Tunneling Arms serve the role of excavators allowing Legion to burrow underground. Hiro: Legion can produce up to 100 Symbiotic Legion an hour from the red egg chamber on her abdomen, and she has two legs with sickles attached to them. It is possible to attack the enemy from underground with them and they have a wide range of motion. MBStarscream: Legion is covered in an insulating material similar to rigid silicon resin. She's highly durable, to the point that she withstood the Mana Blast for several seconds. Using the Nasal Horn and the Interference Claws, Legion can create an electromagnetic field to counter Gamera's plasma fireballs, and she could also fly at speeds of Mach 1. Hiro: However, Legion's Plasma Beam is difficult to aim even at close range as the light emitted from it hinders Legion's eyesight. Her Soldiers are also attracted to sources of silicon, so if there's any nearby, Legion's enemy would consider themselves safe and continue fighting her without a problem. MBStarscream: But even then, Legion wouldn't have a problem holding her own, because this is a girl who was indirectly responsible for the destruction of Sendai, and to an extent, Gamera's near death! Pray she doesn't target your planet! Legion unleashes a roar before burrowing underground. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it seems this clash will shake the Japanese city of Tokyo. Who has what it takes to take down the other? MBStarscream: I know that Tokyo's definintely screwed. ---- Tokyo, Japan Less than an hour ago, while the citizens of Tokyo were just living their normal lives and going through their ordinary days, things quickly plunged into chaos when the archenemies of the heroic Gamera that went by the names of Gyaos turned the city into their little playground and ended thousands of innocent lives in the process. Those who managed to survive had evacuated the city, leaving the Gyaos to themselves. But now, all of them were laying on the ground in pools of their own blood. Something had slaughtered and massacred them beyond recognition. And that something was not ''Gamera. Blue eyes looked around the city as chirps rang throughout. It was one of the oddest beasts you'd ever see. A large spike emerged from the front of it's face, and numerous spikes, some curved and some not, were jutting out of everywhere else, and it's body structure was similar to that of a crustacean. It's body tissue was based on silicon and had a semiconductor-like structure, plus it sported multiple egg-cases in it's abdominal region. It was the massive insect from outer space, '''Legion'. She continued chirping and looking around, her Legion Flower hundreds of meters behind her. Her babies were free to roam through the city while she looked out for any one who dared to interfere with her intentions to colonize the planet and suffer a painful death as a consequence. And wouldn't you know it, someone would show up. Legion could swear she could see something in the far distance. She could barely make out a blur that seemed to be getting closer and closer to her location by the second. After what seemed like sixty minutes, the figure finally came into view and then landed about a hundred feet in front of Legion. It was a bipedal creature with two hooved legs and retractable sword-like arms, topped by a mouth-less head that resembled a pointed seashell. Its back was a mass of saw-edged plates, and from its sides sprung four tentacles thousands of meters long. Each of these were tipped with a bony spearhead. Standing before the queen of the Symbiotic Legion was the ancient Gyaos creature that was named Iris. He had sensed the demises of his genetic kindred and was able to find the location where their lives ended, and had come across their murderer. Even without an expression, Iris was visibly taken by surprise by the immense monster that had awaited him. No wonder this thing was able to kill all those Gyaos, heck, how was he ''going to stand a chance? Iris then made a sound that wasn't unlike a song of a humpback whale towards Legion, which caused her to chirp in reply. Then they began moving toward each other, which only meant one thing. They were ready for a fight. '''FIGHT!' Iris started by launching his tentacles toward Legion and wrapping them around her nasal horn. Legion unleashed a shrieking sound as she was hoisted into the air and was then slammed onto a building, demolishing it and causing the ground to quake. Iris brought his tentacles back as he began advancing toward the insect-like extraterrestrial. He then stopped with visible confusion as he wasn't greeted with a recovering Legion, but rather a hole that was as large as herself. Iris didn't remember intending to do that, but regardless, it was unlikely she'd be able to come out of that hole anytime soon, so victory had been his quite fast. Still trying to comprehend things, Iris was about to take to the sky... When he was knocked onto his side. Iris got up to see Legion emerging from the ground in front of him, nowhere near finished yet. Well, if she wasn't finished, then neither was Iris. As Iris let out another whale-like sound, his tentacles suddenly fired beams from their boney tips which pushed Legion backward with a shriek of surprise and pain. Iris walked up to Legion and was about to thrust one of his sword-like arms into her (GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER) when Legion's horn opened up and a blue blast struck his body and knocked him down. Rolling onto his front, Iris rose as he tried processing what had just transpired before turning to face Legion. Legion let out a shriek toward him, as if saying "Didn't see that coming, did ya?" She could tell that this angered Iris, which satisfied her very much. This time, Iris resolved to flying over Legion's body and landing behind her, and then jabbing her in the back. Legion shrieked in agony as Iris began absorbing her life energy. Desperate to get breathing room let alone escape, Legion began burrowing into the ground, but was held upward by Iris' tentacles as the fiend stabbed his other arm into her body. Legion had no choice. She needed her Soldiers, and she needed them pronto. She let out a shriek into the sky, summoning her children. From under the ground and inside various buildings, thousands of Symbiotic Legion emerged and spotted their target and what he was doing to their mother. They spread their wings and flew toward Iris, landing on him. They covered him until he looked like a mere mass of Legion Soldiers. The Soldiers, only the size of a man, began chewing on him with their mandibles and clawing him with their spiked legs. That got Iris to back off from Legion, who fell into the small hole she managed to make before she was captured by her enemy. Now free, Legion dug further underground until she was gone while Iris struggled with her Soldiers. In a fit of anger, Iris wiped the Soldiers off his chest and back with his tentacles and fired more sonic beams, killing a decent number of them. The survivors flew toward him to attack again, but they too were killed. And soon, all of them were vaporized by the angry demon. A shriek then got his attention, and he was slammed into by a huge weight that knocked him onto his back. Iris' tentacles shot more sonic beams right into Legion's left eye, blinding her and allowing Iris to recover. Even more sonic beams were fired at Legion, but a forcefield that Legion generated prevented them from causing her any more harm. But there was something else that Iris had caused her, which was indicated by her now red eye. Fury. She opened up her horn to fire another plasma blast, but Iris flew into the air as the blast flew underneath him and destroyed a building instead. Iris shot a tentacle down at Legion and it impaled through her horn. Iris pulled the tentacle upward and less than two seconds later, Legion's horn was torn right off and thrown aside. Before Iris could try another attack, five red laser whips were fired in his direction. They sliced through Iris' stomach and earned a roar of pain. Iris flew downward to impale Legion, but the insectoid alien stepped backward, escaping what would've have been an instant death. Iris then surprised Legion by stabbing her abdomen with his arm in another attempt to drain her life energy. In response, Legion kicked Iris back with one of her front legs and then fired the laser whips again, straight through Iris' shoulder, almost amputating his entire arm. Through the burning agony, the mutated Gyaos sent his tentacles flying toward Legion and sideswiped his larger opponent. Looking to his right, Iris spotted an enormous building and wrapped his tentacles around it. With powerful strength, he tore the building out of the ground and lifted it high above his head. By the time Legion was on her feet, it was too late; the building was smashed right on top of her. Iris could hear shrieks of shock as hundreds of tons of rubble and concrete fell onto her. Things only got worse when she was thrown high into the air effortlessly by Iris' tentacles. After a short flight, gravity began to pull Legion down to earth until she hit the ground, her weight shaking the area. She had only begun trying to get up when a foot was placed on top of her, holding her down. Iris stabbed both of his arms into Legion and lifted her up. Without her Soldiers, there was no way Legion would be able to resist Iris' DNA absorption now, so thrashing to escape was the last thing she was able to do before all her life energy had been depleted. Legion was then thrown to the ground. Iris' tentacles opened up and then fired his own versions of Legion's plasma blast relentlessly until Legion's body was blown to pieces and her life, plus her mission to dominate the planet, had come to an end. When he had stopped firing, Iris looked at Legion's corpse for a few moments before letting out a sound of victory and then flying away. He had something else to do right now, and that was to hunt down the Guardian of the Universe and claim his title, plus his head. Then Earth would be helpless against him, and there would be nothing those petty humans could do to stop him from claiming it as his. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Can I be the first to say... overkill! Hiro: Legion may have been the more massive of the two, and her own abilities weren't ones to be underestimated, but the same applied to Iris' to a greater extent. MBStarscream: All because of those arms' capabilities of draining Legion's DNA, which was the primary reason Gamera almost lost his life to him, so why would another kaiju like Legion be any different? Hiro: Now, Legion had ''her methods of fighting back, which included her physicality, deadly abilities and her lethal Soldiers. But Iris can easily dispose of her Soldiers and with his much faster speed, manage to dodge Legion's attacks and get her in a trap so he can absorb her. '''MBStarscream: There's also a difference in their durability as well. It required the Vanishing Fist to kill him in a damaged state, putting him at mountain level, while it took the Mana Cannon to kill Legion, putting her likely more than city level. ...See the difference? You could see Iris was ''legions ''above in the competition.' Hiro: Iris wins. Advantages Iris (Winner) * Could dispatch Legion's Soldiers * More durable * DNA Absorption * Stronger attacks * Massively faster Polls Who would you be rooting for? Iris Legion Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Series' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:'Company' themed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Eponymous Theme Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions